Little Matchmaker
by shadowimage
Summary: Tommy thought he would enjoy having his niece for the summer. But he soon realizes that his niece has turned into a teen and does not like to do the things she used to enjoy. So he enrolls her in a program to keep her busy. Little does he know that Kim owns the business and the two have not talked in years and did not leave on the best of terms. What can one summer hold?


Tommy is ecstatic that his niece Victoria was coming to visit him for the summer. Tori as he liked to call her were thirteen and an accomplished cheerleader who loved to belt out a song. Tommy looked over his checklist to make sure that he was completely ready for a teen girl to stay at his home.

Okay everything is set for Tori's arrival. Tommy thinks as he settles in the living room and waits for his brother and her to pull up. I remember the last time I saw her was on her last birthday and I brought her that karaoke set. I bet she drives my brother and his wife crazy with singing and tumbling all over the house. Tommy stands up and walks to the front door when he hears a car pull into the driveway. He waits for the car to stop before he opens the door and waves. "About time you got here." "I thought you were supposed to be here at three o'clock and not nine."

David reaches into the trunk and pulls out his daughter's luggage. "Blame her mother," David retorts before he begins bringing bags into the house.

"Now, do not go blaming someone else for you driving like a snail, David," Tommy jests. "You know you drive like a snail all the time."

"Yeah, dad, do not blame mom for your slow driving," Tori carries one bag into the house and plops down on the couch. "I hope either mom or you teach me how to drive, Uncle Tommy."

"I will not allow an ex-racecar driver to teach you how to drive," David wheels the last of his daughter's luggage into the living room. "But he can roll this entire luggage into the room he has for you my little Tori-bear."

Tori looked embarrassed. "Dad, please do not call me that; I am thirteen now."

"You will always be my little Tori-bear," David kisses Tori on the top of her head.

Tommy sniggers by the doorway.

"Oh just wait until you have children," David tells him before he walks to the door. "Now she knows the rules of my house and to use them here especially since Uncle Tommy let's her do whatever she wants." David eyes both sets of innocent eyes before he walks out the door.

Tommy and Tori wave before he shuts the front door. "Okay since he got you here so late; what about we eat sub sandwiches tonight?"

"Sure, Uncle Tommy and do not worry I can dig out what I need to sleep in and you can bring the rest of my belongings up to my room tomorrow." Tori heads to the kitchen, "I am starving."

"With the way your dad drives; I think you had one pit stop," Tommy follows his niece to the kitchen. "I have a whole summer planned of board games, going to the zoo, seeing a few concerts, and going on little dinosaur exhibitions."

Tori gave her uncle a look. "No way, Uncle Tommy, I am a teenager now and I do not want to do any of the baby stuff besides I need to be in range so my cell phone can work."

"That is right; you are a teenager now," Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Exactly; so what did you do when you were a teen?" Tori sat at the kitchen table as her uncle begins making the sandwiches. "Please do not tell me that you did your homework and played Monopoly all day."

Tommy gives his niece an amused expression. "I did like winning all that money in Monopoly but I know what it is like to be young; so I will let you have your fun but only if you are responsible with your decisions."

"My dad says that I remind him of you; so you have nothing to worry about." Tori sipped the soda he has just given her.

That is what I am worried about. "I think I will take your luggage up to your room tonight and just get it over with," Tommy sits down and begins eating his sub.

Early the next morning Tommy sips his coffee and wonders what to do with his niece. Maybe I can get her involved in some sort of sport and Adam would know exactly if something was available for Tori to do. He takes out his cell phone and calls Adam. "Adam, Tori needs something to keep her busy and away from boys."

"Oh, has she gotten over the boys are icky stage yet?" Adam jokes.

Tommy rolls his eyes, "You should have seen the posters she brought with her of One Direction and Justin Bieber." "I nearly had a heart attack and she called her friend Amanda and they gossip about boys for about two hours."

Adam laughs, "Tommy, I cannot wait until you have a little girl of your own." "Yes, I do know of something but it is not a sport."

"Just as long as it keeps her away from boys and booze then I is in," Tommy sips his coffee.

"Well, I can promise you no booze but teens can sniff boys out anywhere." Adam smiles at his wife as she sets down a plate of food in front of him. Before he continues messing with Tommy. "A place just opened up not too far and Tori will love it there." "The business has singing, instruments, and gymnastics training."

Tommy smiles, "Perfect; sounds like the perfect place to keep her busy until she is ready to do a family event with me."

"I will text you the address and tell Tori hi for me," Adam eats some of his eggs.

"Great, now I guess I had better start cooking before she wakes up," Tommy walks to the counter. "I had a whole summer planned of fun but no she wants to be a teen."

Adam eats a piece of sausage. "Well just hope she does not end up like you; all moody and lonely until someone of the opposite sex comes along."

"Please do not remind me," Tommy grabs a skillet. "Is there some place to send teens when we have children ourselves?"

"I wish but knowing Aisha, she will have some tricks up her sleeve." Adam eats another piece of sausage. "So do you have anyone in mind that you would want to make babies with?"

Tommy nearly drops the eggs. "Oh no, I do not have someone." "Since Bridgette and I decided to only be friends; I have not thought about having a woman live here."

Adam nods his head at his wife. "Okay so, I will let you cook and deal with your temporary teen." "Aisha is giving me those looks of longing for a baby and we all know I am not ready."

"Alright, just call me later than," Tommy ends the call. He is nearly finished cooking when Tori walks into the kitchen. "Glad that you finally graced me with your presence," Tommy adds.

"Gee, Uncle Tommy, Amanda had a boy crisis and she needed me."

Tommy puts a plate in front of his niece. "I have found something that you should like."

Tori eye her uncle suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I found a company that has singing, gymnastics, and instrument learning." "I know how you would like to venture into gymnastics." Tommy sits down with his plate.

"Okay so far so good," Tori pops a piece of bacon into her mouth. "Any cute boys attend or are it only for girls?"

"I think learning the trades are more important than boys," Tommy tells her.

"Yeah right, I bet you were a ladies man in high school," Tori questions.

"Now is not the time for that and no I was not," Tommy eyes his plate. When did she become so obsessed with boys?

"When do I start," Tori ask.

Tommy glances at his phone as it beeps. "I have to check it out first."

"Oh come on, what could be so bad about a school that offers fun activities?" Tori take a bite of eggs. "My school is lacking cute boys; boy I hope some transfer to my school."

Tommy eyes his niece warily. "How about you get dressed and we go check it out."

"Sure but what should I wear since I am not technically in the company and I have no idea what we will be doing after you have your look," Tori asks.

"We will go hang out with Hayley." Tommy looks at his niece. "Do you still like going to the café or is it uncool now?"

"I would not mind going there; cute boys go there all the time." Tori contemplate her outfit in her head.

"Great, now finish up and get dressed." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. Maybe I should ask Hayley about how to divert a teen girl's mind from boys and focus on school.

Tori hop up from the table. "I will be ready in like an half an hour."

"Sure, you will," Tommy watches as she rushes to her room.

An hour and a half later, the pair is headed to the business that Adam had given the directions for.

"The Soaring Crane; cool name," Tommy says aloud.

"I guess so," Tori hop out the car texting.

Tommy was tempted to take her phone and hide it. Instead, he walks into the building with his niece. "Sit right here and do not move."

"Gee Uncle Tommy, I am not five; okay," Tori plops into the plush chair and continues to text.

Tommy signs and walks to the front desk. "Hello, I do not have an appointment or anything but I want no need something for my niece to do."

The receptionist laughs. "Let me guess, she has discovered boys and texting."

"Yes, and I do not know what to do," Tommy glances at his niece.

"Well, let's see, there is a short gap in between appointments; so I can squeeze you in right now." The secretary looks up. "If you are available that is?"

"Yes, I am ready to get her signed up ASAP." Tommy glances at his niece again.

"Do not worry, I can watch her while you go and talk to the boss."

"Thank you if it is no trouble," Tommy asks.

"None at all and I am Maggie by the way," Maggie holds out her hand.

Tommy shakes her hand. "Thank you for squeezing me in and watching Tori."

Maggie smiles at Tommy. "No problem; I am used to teens and preteens working here."

"How long have you been open?" "I have lived here for a few years now and would have noticed this place sooner or later."

"About a month besides the fact that I have a preteen myself," Maggie holds up a picture.

Tommy smiles at the picture. "Cute kid; so do boys attend this school?"

"Oh they have different times than the girls," Maggie laughs. "Just go right through those double doors and turn left; first door on right." "I will tell her that you are coming so she should ask you to come right in." She picks up a telephone and presses a button.

"Thanks again," Tommy glances at Tori before he follows the directions the receptionist gave him. Nice building; kind of feels like the Youth Center just more advanced and high tech. He sees a door that is clearly the owner's door but does not see a sign on the door. Tommy knocks softly on the door.

"Come in," a voice from the inside answers.

Tommy opens the door and steps inside. "Hello, I am sorry to not have an appointment but I need a recreational pastime for my niece that is not boys." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. That girl is going to drive me crazy this summer. No wonder my brother was so willing to have her spend the summer break with me instead of at home.

"Oh I hear that often especially when the fathers or mothers mentions how talented their child or children are." The owner was half bent over her desk looking at a paper. She decides to stop looking at the paper at the moment and address the man in her office. Kim rises from her desk and nearly topples everything on top her desk. She has to reach out to catch a few papers that began to scatter since she shook the desk. "Tom… Tommy wha… what you doing here?"

Tommy stares at the one woman he thought he would never have to lay eyes on again. He had not laid eyes on her since she denied her feelings for him and went back to Florida. "If I had known that you had moved here or even owned this place than I would have not come."

"Moved here," Kim questions. "How long have you been living here?"

"Five years and yourself," Tommy questions back.

Kim bites her bottom lip. "I just uh um moved here about two months ago."

Two months ago! He knew his friends had to have known that she moved here and that she owned the business. "Would it have hurt you to do some digging and see that I lived here?"

"Um… I eh, thought you were not living anywhere and on expeditions," Kim tells him flustered.

She has been keeping tabs on me when I have barely thought about her since she broke my heart that night. Although, I was with Kat, she still should have stayed and talked things out with me. "No, I have not been on one in at least three years matter of fact I was recently a… oh never mind." Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I think… it would be best if you just left," Kim adds. She has to study herself by using her desk.

Tommy sneers about ready to make a rude comment about someone leaving when he thought of Tori. "Look, Kim, I am sorry," Tommy gives Kim a weak smile. "I just did not expect to see you and I was a bit surprised but I really do need to talk to you."

Kim slowly nods her head and sits down. "Okay, than have a seat and explain to me why."

"I have a niece that has an amazing voice and is a talented cheerleader that wants to try gymnastics." Tommy sits down. "Her name is Tori and if she needs to audition I am sure she will blow the competition away." "I have plenty of money to pay for everything."

Kim nods her head. "Well we have students who compete and those who learn about the activity then see if they want to continue and compete in the future."

"Well, Tori is a skilled tumbler so gymnastics should be no problem besides her liking to dance with my around my house." "Hum, she used to love dancing with me around the house, now she might think that she is too big for that or it is uncool to dance with her uncle."

Kim smiles at the thought of Tommy dancing around his home with his niece. "Does she have any vocal training?" Kim pulls a package of papers from her desk and hands it to Tommy.

"For a birthday present; I brought her singing lessons and she has a coach back at home in Arizona for tumbling." Tommy begins to look over the paperwork. "Can I borrow a pen?"

Kim hands him a pen. "You keep papers; one, three, and five." "Oh, and I must see her tumble and sing." "So we need to set up an appointment for that."

"Is there someway to have her sing now and she could come back soon and tumble?" Tommy gives Kim a charming smile.

"Sure, if that is what you want." Kim presses a button on her phone. "Maggie, please send in Tori." "I actually have leotards here if she is ready to show me what she has."

Tommy smile brightens. "Oh she is definitely ready."

"Is she or do you just want her away from boys?" Kim asks.

"I guess both," Tommy answers truthfully.

Kim nods her head in agreement. "I see that a lot of times in parents especially fathers or uncles." Kim smiles at a girl that walks into the room. "Hi, you must be Tori."

Tori eye the woman behind the desk. She is very pretty. "Yup, that is me."

"So your Uncle tells me that you sing and want to try gymnastics?" Kim takes the signed papers from Tommy and puts them into a folder.

"Oh I love to sing and tumbling is so much fun," Tori eyes light up.

Kim smile widens. I remember when I was like that. "So can you sing something now; I have water if you need to sip something first and leotards for you to wear."

Tori look at her uncle. "No I am ready to sing."

Kim nods her head for Tori to start.

Tori sing the first verse and chorus of Puddle of Grace. When she is done, she looks at Kim.

"That was awesome and must I say I love the song choice." Kim grins.

"Oh I just love the song; I hear a woman by the name of Kim Hart sings the song."

Tommy arches an eyebrow. "Really, so this woman named Kim Hart sings that song?"

"Yes, Uncle Tommy, geesh you are so old," Tori shrug her shoulders.

Kim laughs at the interaction between the two.

"Oh laughing are you; well if you had put your name on the door than we would not be in this predicament." Tommy runs a hand through his already unruly hair.

"Well, the contractor messed up and spelled my name wrong, so I have to wait for a new one."

Tori look from her uncle to the woman behind the desk. "Do you know my uncle?"

Kim looks flabbergasted. "Um… uh yes I do know your uncle." Kim sits up a little straighter. "We went to high school together."

Ha, we did more than go to high school together. "Tori, meet the woman who sings the song you love so much and called me old for."

"What," Tori eyes grow as big as saucers.

"Hi, my name is Kim Hart; singer and gymnast." Kim blushes.

"You are my idol; I have been listening to your cd but I did not know you are a gymnast too."

"Well I have not competed in years," Kim smiles at Tori knowing what came next.

Tori smiles, "Can I have an autograph."

"Sure but since I do not have anything besides paper to sign how about I wait to do that," Kim asks Tori.

"No problem, I can look you up online and print out a picture." Tori squeal. "Oh Amanda is going to be so jealous."

Tommy cannot stop sneaking looks at Kim. "Glad your old uncle has internet and a printer with color," Tommy jokes.

"You are the best uncle in the world for finding this place," Tori hug her uncle.

At least one of them is happy to see me. Kim thinks as she smiles at the pair.

Tommy hugs his niece. "We need to get you dressed I am sure Kim… Ms. Hart has other students to attend to soon."

Tori nod her head vigorously.

Kim stands up. "Follow me and I will find you something to wear and show you where to sit."

Tommy rises from his chair and rubs up against Kim. He trembles for a second before he clears his throat. "Good luck, Tori."

Kim shivers before she can stop herself.

Tori glance from Kim to her uncle. Hum, maybe I can play matchmaker while I am here. "So Ms. Hart do you have any plans for later?" "My uncle and I are going to a café and I would like to chat with you more about the school and since you have other students to see than maybe you could join us for lunch?"

Kim suddenly becomes very hot. "I uh I was going to eat leftovers."

"I think it will give us a good opportunity to get to know each other," Tori pout.

Kim looks at Tommy but he is already looking at her with an unreadable expression. "I guess I can have Maggie close up for me."

"Great than it is settled," Tori smiles at Kim.

What have I let this little girl talk me into? Kim begins to walk to the practice room and directs Tommy to the section where parents sit. "Come along Tori."

Tori smiles at Tommy before she follows Kim. "My uncle is a hunk isn't he."

"Um… he sure is," Kim gives Tori a small smile. "Okay this is where we keep the extra clothing and shoes." "Just find what you like and meet me back in the training room."

"Oh okay but I can be a bit picky and I do dress slow," Tori smiles innocently. "So you can catch up with my uncle while you wait."

"Sure, just take your time," Kim tells her after a pause. How can I talk to him after not being prepared to even see him and that little rub has me feeling hot all over? Kim slowly walks out the room and back to the practice room. Just walk as slow as possible; Kim.

Tommy rubs his hands on his pants. I cannot believe Tori talked her into having lunch with us. Why am I so sweaty all of a sudden? I am going to kill Adam and Aisha for this. Why did she have to look so good and smell like heaven. If I did not want to strangle her than I would wrap my hands around that shiny, long brown hair of hers and kiss her senseless.

Kim makes her way back to the sitting area and gives Tommy a small smile. "She sure is a little firecracker isn't she?"

"Oh, she definitely reminds me of a certain petite brown haired woman," Tommy adds.


End file.
